La Fin Des Temps
by KiraEtWellanJedusor
Summary: Ceci est un X-Over entre ANGE, Angel et BtVS qui se passe après les séries BtVS et Angel et durant toute la série ANGE. Dans cette histoire, Océane est humaine. Océane est malgré elle propulsée au milieu des événements qui provoqueront la fin du monde.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Océane Chevalier s'emmerdait cordialement dans la base souterraine de Montréal. Ses employeurs la confinaient sous terre depuis que d'étranges hommes avec des lettres à la place des yeux l'avaient sauvagement attaquée alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle un soir, après son chiffre de travail. Depuis, Vincent travaillait d'arrache-pied pour découvrir l'identité des assaillants de sa collègue.

Le soir de l'attaque, Océane avait lancé un code rouge et ses attaquants s'étaient volatilisés sans laisser de trace dès l'arrivée des renforts. Ils portaient de grandes robes brunes leur donnant l'air de moines et étaient armés de poignards à l'allure mystique.

- Je crois que j'ai une piste ! s'exclama Vincent.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé ? demanda Cédric, le directeur de la base.

Lui et Océane s'approchèrent du poste informatique de Vincent. À cette heure-là, il ne restait qu'eux et quelques techniciens dans la base.

- J'ai trouvé plusieurs cas similaires à celui d'Océane, mais les victimes n'ont pas eu autant de chances...

- Qu'ont en commun toutes les victimes ? voulut savoir Océane.

- Rien, sauf qu'elles sont toutes de sexe féminin, répondit-il.

***

À des kilomètres de là, dans la ville de Sunnydale en Californie, Buffy se rendait au lycée où se trouvait la bouche de l'enfer avec son armée. Sur place, Willow se rendit au bureau du proviseur avec Kennedy et utilisa la faux de Buffy pour lancer un sort ayant pour but d'activer toutes les tueuses potentielles du monde.

***

Pendant ce temps, Océane, Cédric et Vincent étaient allés souper. Le repas se composait de pain de viande caoutchouteux et de patates pilées motonneuses. Océane mangeait tranquillement son assiette au contenu plus que douteux lorsqu'elle ressentit un malaise.

- Que se passe-t-il Océane ? s'inquiéta Cédric.

- Je me sens bizarre, ce doit être le... repas, répondit Océane.

- Vincent accompagne-la à l'infirmerie. Pour être certain qu'elle y aille, rajouta-t-il plus bas pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

Ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie où elle passa une panoplie de tests, mais le médecin ne détecta rien d'anormal. Puis, disant qu'elle allait mieux, alla se coucher.

* * *

Nous espérons que vous avez aimé ce premier aperçu de la FIN DES TEMPS !!! MOUHA HA HA !!! (...lol...)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Mission à Los Angeles 1

**Chapitre 1 : Mission à Los Angeles (première partie)**

Le lendemain matin, Océane se réveilla et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle s'empara d'un exemplaire du Los Angeles Chronicles. À la une, un reportage sur la destruction d'une petite ville. En lisant cet article, Océane apprit que la ville de Sunnydale avait été complètement détruite et que les causes de cet événement étaient inconnus.

Tout à coup, elle sentit sa montre vibrer. Elle regarda son poignet et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un code jaune. Elle mit son casque d'écoute et s'identifia.

- OC neuf, quarante.

Une voix provenant du casque lui indiqua de se rendre au bureau de Cédric. Ce qu'elle fit.

- Bonjour Cédric, dit Océane.

- Bonjour Océane, j'ai un mission à te confier.

- Une mission ?! Vous allez enfin me laisser sortir de cette fichue base ?

- Oui. Justement, cette mission se déroulera aux États-Unis donc, cela t'éloigneras du danger.

- Je vois... Quand dois-je partir et où exactement serai-je envoyée ?

- Je t'envoie à Sunnydale. Tu pars dans trois heures.

- Sunnydale ? Est-ce que c'est la ville qui a été détruite et dont tous les journaux ou presque parlent ?

- Exactement.

- Et c'est ce que tu appels m'éloigner du danger ?! s'égosilla Océane.

Cédric lui lança un regard plein de reproches et elle n'osa pas répliquer.

- Je vais aller me préparer, dit-elle précipitamment.

Sur cette réplique, elle se précipita hors du bureau et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée depuis qu'elle était obligée de se terrer. Elle pris une valise et y mis ses vêtements et ses effets personnels. Puis, elle se rendit à la salle d'équipement pour prendre un revolver et un ordinateur portatif.

Lorsque le temps fut venu, elle se rendit à la salle des transports de la base et monta à bord d'un avion privé de l'agence. Elle rangea sa valise dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet et s'installa confortablement. Puis, elle sentit l'avion décoller.

Elle sortit son portable et le mit en marche. Elle entra ses codes et accéda ainsi aux données que Cédric lui avait fournies sur Sunnydale. Elle apprit que, une semaine avant la destruction de la ville, tous les habitants ou presque avaient déserté l'endroit et que les rapports de police relataient de nombreux faits inexpliqués. Elle remarqua qu'une certaine Buffy Ann Summers était souvent impliquée lors de ces événements hors du commun. Elle rangea son matériel et décida de se reposer pour rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues.

Quelques heures plus tard, un agent de bord vint la réveiller pour l'avertir qu'ils avaient atterri et qu'ils étaient à Los Angeles. Elle prit sa valise et quitta l'appareil. Un agent de la base de Los Angeles était censé être sur place pour l'accueillir. Justement, jeune une femme brune habillée comme les agents de l'ANGE s'approcha d'elle.

- Vous êtes bien Océane Chevalier ? demanda la femme.

- Je... commença Océane.

- Je suis l'agent Cordelia Chase de l'ANGE ! fit-elle avec un énorme sourire niais au visage. Je suis chargée de vous conduire à la base.

Océane se mit à suivre cet agent tout en se disant que cette dernière était très imprudente de se présenter sans même être sure de l'identité de son interlocuteur voire même un peu dingue. Océane pensait à son enquête pendant que Cordelia papotait à-côté d'elle.

- Vous vous rendez compte que Lindsay Lohan a osé dire que mes chaussures étaient démodées alors qu'elle était en espadrille !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Que disiez-vous ?

- Je disais que les goûts de Lindsay Lohan en matière de chaussure sont tout simplement horribles.

- Heu... Oui, vous avez raison...

Océane soupira, complètement découragée, en roulant des yeux. Quel drôle d'agent. Elle espéra que les autres agents de cette ville ne sois pas aussi stupides et insouciants. Elles arrivèrent dans les toilettes des femmes de l'aéroport et entrèrent dans une cabine supposée être hors d'usage. Cordelia Chase utilisa sa montre et les fit descendre dans la base souterraine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Cordelia Je-Suis-Une-Gourde Chase lui montra sa chambre avant de retourner à son poste.

- ENFIN !!! Elle est partie ! se réjouit Océane.

Elle rangea et ses effets personnels et son matériel et se coucha.

* * *

Comment trouvez-vous notre humour ? Lol !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mission à Los Angeles 2

**Chapitre 2 : Mission à Los Angeles (deuxième partie)**

Quand Océane se leva, elle eut la brillante idée d'aller voir le directeur de la base pour s'entretenir avec lui à propos de la mission et de Cordelia Je-Suis-Une-Gourde Chase. Comme toutes les bases de l'ANGE se ressemblent, elle savait comment se rendre au bureau de celui-ci.

En se rendant au bureau de directeur, Océane demanda l'autorisation de rencontrer le chef à l'ordinateur qui lui accorda. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit sur la chaise en face du directeur.

- Bonjour, je m'appel Angel Ferris. Que puis-je faire pour vous mlle. Chevalier ? demanda le directeur.

- Je voudrais vous parlez de Cordelia Je-Suis-Une-Gourde Chase...

- Pardon ?!

- Heu... Vous savez la guide que j'ai vu hier à l'aéroport...

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il à propos de Cordelia Chase ?

- C'est simple, je la trouve trop imprudente.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hier, elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps de m'identifier qu'elle me disait déjà être un agent de l'ANGE.

- Vraiment ?! dit-il, surpris.

- Oui, je vous assure.

- Bien, je vais m'en occuper...

Angel se mit à lui parler de la mission qu'il attendait qu'elle accomplisse. Pendant ce temps, Océane reluquait discrètement son patron.

- Il fait chaud ici, dit Océane, vous devriez enlever votre chandail, vous seriez plus à l'aise.

- Quel est le rapport ?

« Ha shit ! J'ai pensé tout haut ! » se dit Océane.

- Ben... Heu... C'est que...

- Ha, je comprend...

- Qu'est-ce que vous comprenez ?! Ho mon Dieu, est-ce que vous vous entraînez ?

- Je comprend que mon incommensurable charme a encore frappé... Et oui, je m'entraîne tous les jours, vous voulez voir mes abdominaux ?

Océane vira rouge comme une tomate bien mure. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre, elle ria nerveusement et gloussa.

- Vous voulez que je vous saute dessus ou quoi ? répondit Océane Je-Suis-En-Chaleur Chevalier.

- Pfff ! De toute façon, je suis bien plus fort que vous !

- Ho, mais j'adore que les homme me dominent... répliqua Océane.

Sans plus de façon, elle lui sauta dessus !

* * *

Nous sommes sûrs que vous auriez aimé savoir ce qui se passe après qu'elle lui ait sauté dessus. ;) Ne vous en faites pas, on vous en mettra plein la vue dans les prochains chapitres...


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre inattendue

**Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Ce soir là, Océane prit une voiture et se rendit sur les lieux de son enquête. Une fois sur place, elle ne trouva qu'un énorme cratère. Elle décida d'aller voir de plus près le cratère donc, elle s'y aventura.

Elle n'y trouva absolument rien. Elle fit un prélèvement de terre pour l'emmener au laboratoire et vérifia le taux de radiation des lieux. Celui-ci était normal. Elle se promena encore un peu puis, décida de retourner à Los Angeles.

Elle se rendit premièrement à la base pour aller remettre son prélèvement aux scientifiques du laboratoire qui ne détectèrent rien d'anormal dans cet échantillon du sol de Sunnydale. Ensuite, elle sortit à l'extérieur visiter la ville. Elle était heureuse de ne plus être confinée sous terre et elle en profitait.

Il devait être environ 23h00 lorsqu'elle décida de rentrer à la base. Elle coupa à travers le cimetière. Soudain, un homme l'attaqua par derrière. Elle se dégagea et se mis face à son agresseur. Il avait l'air normal sauf que son visage avait quelque chose de démoniaque. Ses yeux étaient semblables à ceux des chouettes et il avait des crocs.

Il fondit sur elle pour la frapper, mais elle para aisément son coup. Puis, n'écoutant que son instinct, elle le frappa au visage et il tomba à la renverse lui donnant une belle occasion de s'enfuir. Ce qu'elle fit...

Elle courut et il lui sembla qu'elle était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Tout à coup, elle heurta une jeune femme dans sa course.

- Je suis navrée, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais dîtes-moi ce qui vous faisait fuir ainsi.

- Je me suis faite attaquer par un homme masqué ! Nous ferons mieux de partir d'ici, il pourrait être tout près.

- À quoi ressemblait son masque ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que vous êtes de la police ?

- Non, mais je crois pouvoir vous aider...

« Putain, je vais encore me faire enfermer à la base à cause de cette attaque ! » pensa Océane.

- Je ne crois pas, partons d'ici !

Sortant de derrière un mausolée, l'homme au masque bondit sur la jeune femme. N'écoutant que son courage, Océane le frappa au visage et il revola trois mètres en arrière.

- Wow ! Depuis quand avez-vous cette force ? demanda la jeune femme tout en donnant un coup de pied à l'homme.

- Je n'en sais rien !

La jeune femme sortit un pieu en bois de sa veste et empala l'homme qui fut réduit en poussière.

- Ho mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! s'énerva Océane.

- Ho, j'ai juste tué un petit vampire de rien du tout ! Ce n'est rien...

- Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes folle, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!

L'inconnue s'approcha d'Océane et cette dernière l'attaqua pensant que cette femme était gravement atteinte pour raconter de telles histoires de vampires et se croire. Elle lui envoya un direct en pleine tronche, mais son adversaire para facilement le coup.

- Ho, mais vous êtes vraiment très forte vous savez. Presque autant que moi...

- Ferme la espèce de dérangée ! hurla Océane qui voyait que son adversaire avait le dessus.

La jeune femme, insultée, s'empara d'elle et la plaqua au sol. Océane tenta de se dégager, mais sans succès...

- Je ne suis PAS folle ! s'écria l'inconnue. Vous avez vu comme moi le vampire tomber en poussière...

Océane se calma, réalisant que la jeune femme avait raison. Elle sentit alors sa montre vibrer à son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir la femme.

- Quelle couleur est ma montre ?

- Orange. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Pouvez-vous vous enlever de sur moi, s'il vous plaît. Je veux bien croire que je suis attirante, mais quand même... Et puis, vous êtes trop jeune pour moi !

- Bien sûr, si vous n 'essayez pas encore de m'assommer, dit l'inconnue en se relevant.

Océane s'éloigna de la jeune femme et sortit son casque d'écoute de son sac à main pour s'identifier.

Elle entendit la voix du directeur de la base lui demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas encore rentrée de sa promenade. Elle lui dit qu'elle irait le voir en rentrant à la base pour tout lui expliquer. Elle retourna voir la jeune femme blonde.

- Je m'appelle Océane.

- Et moi Buffy.

- Alors, vous dîtes qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire ?

- Oui, c'est ça, un vampire.

- Ce peut-il que certains vampires aient des lettres à la place des yeux ? demanda Océane.

- Non, ça ce sont des bringers, expliqua Buffy. Mais attendez une minute ! Vous vous êtes faite attaquer par des bringers récemment ?

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- La semaine dernière, pourquoi ?

- Et vous êtes très forte en plus... Il se pourrait que vous soyez comme moi.

- Comme vous ?

- Oui, une Tueuse.

- Non, je n'ai jamais tué personne ! Ho mon Dieu, vous avez tué des gens ?!

- Des vampires, ça compte ? Suivez-moi, vous allez comprendre.

- D'accord, je vous suis, dit Océane qui voulait comprendre.

Buffy emmena Océane au bureau de Wolfram & Hart. C'était un grand bureau d'avocat où on pouvait voir plein de lits de camp traînant un peu partout et des adolescentes partout autour d'elles.

- Vous êtes avocate ? s'étonne Océane.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'est ici que moi et mes amis habitons depuis que Sunnydale a été détruite.

- Vous viviez à Sunnydale ?!

- Oui.

- Vous appelleriez-vous Buffy Ann Summers ?

- Oui, comment savez-vous mon nom ?

- Salut Buffy, dit un homme dans la cinquantaine en s'approchant d'elles.

- Ha, bonjour Giles ! Je voulais justement vous voir ! s'exclama Buffy.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Giles.

- J'ai sauvé cette femme d'un vampire dans le cimetière. Elle m'a dit avoir été attaquée par des bringers, enfin elle me les a décrits. Elle est assez forte, mais j'ai quand même eu le dessus sur elle. Je crois qu'elle pourrait être une Tueuse.

À ce moment-là, Océane sentit sa montre vibrer et vit un code orange. Elle s'éloigna pour mette son casque d'écoute et s'identifier.

- OC neuf, quarante.

- Océane, c'est Cédric.

- Que veux-tu Cédric ?

- Savoir comment cela se passe en Californie.

- Bien, à part que j'ai ENCORE été attaquée, donc tu t'étais trompé si tu pensais que je serais en sûreté à Los Angeles.

- As-tu été attaquée par les mêmes agresseurs ? voulut savoir Cédric.

- Non.

- Es-tu à la base ?

- Oui, pourquoi n'y serais-je pas ?

- Je te connais, voilà pourquoi je demande...

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Que tu es parfois un peu imprudente...

- Moi, imprudente ? Jamais de la vie !

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre. Tu n'es même pas à la base, pas vrai ?

- Océane ! appela Buffy par derrière.

- Qui est-ce que j'ai entendu ? demanda Cédric.

- Mais c'est personne ! Tu entends des voix !

- Océane, ne me prends pas pour une cruche !

- Je dois y aller, c'est urgent ! Aurevoir !

Océane rangea ses écouteurs et retourna auprès de Buffy et Giles.

- À quoi sert cette montre et ces écouteurs ? questionna Giles.

- Pourrait-on revenir à notre autre sujet de conversation ?

- Oui, bien sûr, fit-il. Buffy croit que vous êtes une Tueuse. Nous allons nous en assurer avec un petit test. Willow ! Peux-tu venir ici s'il te plaît ?

- Oui ? fit la dite Willow en s'approchant.

- Pourrais-tu vérifier si cette femme est une Tueuse ? demanda Giles.

- Oui.

Willow emmena Océane dans un bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle traca un cercle en poudre autour d'elles et prit les mains d'Océane. Puis, elle prononça une incantation et Océane se mit à briller.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?!

- Ne vous en faite pas, la lumière va bientôt partir.

Comme prévu, la lumière quitta le corps d'Océane quelques minutes plus tard et Willow appela Buffy et Giles.

- Alors ? demanda Buffy.

- C'est une Tueuse, dit Willow.

- Pourquoi me traitez-vous de meurtrière ?! C'est très insultant !

- Non, ce n'est pas dans ce sens, lui expliqua Giles. À chaque génération, il y a une élue. Seule, elle devra affronter les vampires, les démons et les forces de l'ombre.

- Sauf que maintenant, il y en a des centaines grâce à Willow, continua Buffy.

- L'élue ? Est-ce que j'ai des pouvoirs maintenant ? voulut savoir Océane.

- Oui, dit Willow. Vous avez une grande force, une grande rapidité et une grande agilité. De plus, vous guérissez rapidement et vous êtes très résistante. Toutes les jeunes filles ici présentes sont des Tueuses.

Tout à coup, la montre d'Océane vibra de nouveau. C'était un code orange. Elle s'isola pour répondre. Cette fois, c'était Angel qui s'impatientait et qui voulait qu'elle rentre immédiatement à la base. Elle lui dit qu'elle se mettait en route sur le champ. Puis, elle remit ses écouteurs dans son sac à main.

- Je dois absolument y aller sinon mon patron va me tuer, dit Océane à la Tueuse et à ses amis.

- Vous travaillez tard on dirait, commenta Giles.

- Heu... oui, répondit-elle. Où est la sortie ?

- Je suis désolé Océane, mais vous ne pouvez pas partir, lui dit Buffy. Vous êtes une Tueuse et vous avez des responsabilités.

- Quoi ?

- Vous avez bien compris, dit Buffy.

Océane évalua la situation et constata qu'elle n'était pas assez forte pour s'échapper face à toutes ces Tueuses. Elle envoya donc un code rouge à l'ANGE.

* * *

C'est ici que l'histoire commence à se mettre en place. :)


	5. Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage

**Chapitre 4 : Sauvetage**

Il était tard et Angel était dans son bureau, attendant qu'Océane revienne. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il l'attendait lorsqu'il reçu un code rouge de sa part. Il utilisa l'ordinateur pour découvrir la localisation de cette dernière. Il constata avec stupéfaction qu'elle se trouvait dans son ancien bureau de détective. Pour répondre aux besoins de la situation, il convoqua un commando spécial qu'il alla rejoindre dans la salle des transports.

- Quelle est notre mission, se renseigna le chef du commando spécial.

- Nous devons sauver l'agent Chevalier.

- De qui ?

- Je l'ignore pour le moment. Je vais vous accompagner sur les lieux et commander à votre place.

- Entendu monsieur !

Les douze soldats grimpèrent dans un véhicule à la suite d'Angel puis, ils quittèrent la base. En moins de 15 minutes, ils étaient devant le bureau de Wolfram & Hart. Angel descendit du véhicule suivi des soldats et s'engagea dans l'immeuble.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall. Celui-ci était vide. Ensuite, ils passèrent à la pièce suivante où ils trouvèrent une quarantaine de personnes entourant l'agent Chevalier, ligotée sur une chaise. Sans attendre l'autorisation de leur supérieur, les soldats ouvrirent le feu.

Tous les gens présents se mirent à crier et à courir dans tous les sens, cherchant une cachette. Ils touchèrent deux filles avant qu'Angel pénètre dans la pièce et ordonne aux soldats de cesser le feu.

- Angel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ces soldats ?! s'écria Buffy.

Sans l'écouter, il ordonna aux soldats d'appeler l'ANGE pour du secours et de rentrer à la base avec Océane, mais Buffy assomma le soldat qui tenta d'aller la libérer. Aussitôt, les autres soldats se jetèrent sur Buffy, mais les adolescentes lui vinrent immédiatement en aide. En une minute, elles mirent K.O. tous les soldats du commando.

- Je ne comprend plus rien ! s'exclama Buffy. Pourquoi est-ce que ces soldats t'obéissent Angel ? Et pourquoi leur dis-tu d'emmener cette Tueuse ?

- De quoi parles-tu Buffy ?

- Regarde autour de toi espèce d'idiot !

- Mais je le saurais si Océane était une Tueuse.

- Vous vous connaissez ? fit Buffy.

- Buffy, il faut qu'on discute.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- En privé, c'est possible ?

- Non ! Tout le monde ici est concerné, sauf peut-être les filles mortes sur le sol ! dit-elle, fâchée.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas parler devant tous ces gens.

- J'ai dit : je t'écoute !

Angel resta muet.

- OK ! Si tu ne veux rien dire ici, allons dans ton ancien bureau...

Buffy et Angel s'enfermèrent dans un bureau et Angel lui expliqua qu'il faisait partie d'une société secrète. Puis, Buffy lui parla d'Océane. Angel la convainquit de laisser partir son agent et ils retournèrent dans l'autre pièce. Les secours étaient arrivés et avaient enveloppé les corps des deux Tueuses tuées pendant l'attaque. Ils avaient réanimé les soldats.

- Buffy ! dit Giles. Qui sont ces hommes ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Mais Buffy... commença Kennedy.

- Non Kennedy, je ne dirai rien et c'est non négociable !

Angel détacha son agent et parti avec le commando sans rien ajouter. Une fois à la base, Océane fut envoyée à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. Puis, comme elle n'avait rien, Angel l'envoya se reposer.

***

Au même moment à Wolfram & Hart, Buffy s'isola avec Giles dans un bureau et lui raconta ce qu'elle savait sur l'ANGE en lui demandant de garder le secret. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

***

Le lendemain Korsakoff fit venir Océane dans le bureau d'Angel et lui dit que comme elle n'avait rien trouvé pour son enquête sur le destruction de Sunnydale, elle devait retourner à Montréal dans deux jours.

* * *

À suivre...


	6. Chapitre 5 : Derniers jours à LA

**Chapitre 5 : Derniers jours à Los Angeles**

Après le discours de Korsakoff que Océane trouva long et ennuyant, elle décida de passer aux choses sérieuses avec Angel.

Angel demanda à ce que personne ne le dérange et fit verrouiller la porte de son bureau puis, s'approcha d'Océane avec un regard de prédateur. Elle le laissa l'embrasser et il l'étendit sur le sol tout en la déshabillant. Océane lui arracha son linge avant de saisir son pénis et de le masturber doucement. Puis, Angel l'arrêta et se saisit d'un de ses seins puis, tout en le léchant, il joua avec le clitoris d'Océane qui ne mit pas longtemps à crier de plaisir. « Une chance que le bureau est insonorisé. » pensa Angel. Ensuite, quand il la sentit bien prête, il la pénétra avec brutalité, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir, et entreprit un va-et-vient lent et brutal pour la faire monter. Océane semblait sur le point d'exploser. Angel se retira et Océane le regarda comme s'il était fou. Tous deux étaient sur le point d'exploser. Il se replaça d'une autre manière et la pénétra à nouveau avec fougue. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, ils jouirent en même temps, laissant échapper un râle de plaisir. Angel se retira et se coucha sur le dos. Il leur fallut plus d'une demi heure pour reprendre leur force. Ensuite, Océane quitta le bureau d'Angel.

Elle décida d'aller à Wolfram & Hart pour la journée. Elle se mit donc en chemin. Elle arriva devant l'immeuble et s'y arrêta, hésitant à entrer. Et si les Tueuses lui en voulait pour ce qui s'était passé ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une voix de femme derrière elle.

- Je m'appelle Océane.

- D'accord et pourquoi restez-vous plantée devant cet immeuble ?

Au même moment, Buffy sortit du bâtiment.

- Tu es revenue ?! s'étonna la jeune femme blonde.

- Tu la connais ? questionna Faith.

- Oui, elle est des nôtres.

- Ha... fit Faith. Ouais ben c'est pas que je trouve ça ennuyant de rester plantée là avec vous, mais moi je rentre.

- Tu veux entrer ? dit Buffy.

- Non, je venais juste te dire que je retourne à Montréal dans deux jours.

- Mais tu ne peux pas, tu as des responsabilités, tu es une Tueuse.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, on me l'ordonne.

- Je sais...

- Tu sais ?

- Oui, Angel m'a tout dit.

- Je vois... Je vais partir maintenant.

- D'accord.

Buffy retourna à l'intérieur et Océane retourna à la base. Elle voulait profiter de ses deux derniers jours à Los Angeles.

Le soir venue elle décida de se rendre dans un club branché de LA. Peu après son arrivée elle croisa Faith.

-Salut. Océane, c'est ça?

-Oui. Et toi ?

- Faith. Tu viens prendre un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je veux profité de mes deux derniers jours à Los Angeles.

« Et tu vas en profiter crois-moi.» pensa Faith.

Faith alla chercher une bouteille de vodka et deux verres puis, elle les remplit. Elles burent cul sec tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Ensuite, quand elles eurent fini la vodka, Océane alla chercher du rhum et le ramena à la table. Elles continuèrent de vider la bouteille puis, après cette bouteille, elles quittèrent la boîte de nuit et Faith l'emmena dans sa chambre d'hôtel.

Cette dernière ferma la porte à clé après avoir mis un panneau indiquant : ne pas déranger. Puis, elle se jeta sur Océane sans plus de préambule et l'embrassa tout en se frottant contre son corps. Océane répondit au baiser et sentit son corps réagir à celui de Faith.

Océane retira son t-shirt et son soutien gorge et incitant Faith à faire de même. Ensuite Faith saisit le sein droit d'Océane dans sa bouche tandis que ses mains descendirent vers la fente de celle-ci. Faith mordilla sauvagement ses mamelons et harcela le bouton d'amour d'Océane.

Quand Faith lâcha sa poitrine, Océane prit un sein de Faith et engloutit son mamelon pendant que ses mains s'infiltraient dans son intimité. Sentant l'orgasme monter, Faith plaqua durement Océane au mur et entra brutalement une main en elle et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient. Faith mordit Océane à l'épaule lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Par la suite, Faith intensifia ses va-et-vient et Océane ne put retenir la jouissance plus longtemps. Par la suite, Faith s'empara de la chevelure d'Océane et la fit se mettre à genou, face à son antre. Elle força sa nouvelle maîtresse à lui manger l'entre-jambe. Au bout d'un moment, sentant l'orgasme venir, Faith renforça sa prise sur les cheveux noirs d'Océane. Puis, elle jouit dans une cacophonie de cris de jouissance. Océane fut forcée d'avaler tout le liquide vaginal de Faith.

Après cette nuit torride, Océane décida de passer ses deux derniers jours à Los Angeles avec Faith, sans oublier Angel. Ce fut deux journées mouvementées !

* * *

Bon bon bon ! Pour les garçons, je vous assure qu'on ne voit pas du tout la bosse entre vos jambes... ;) Pour les filles, patience et vous pourrez vous imaginez plein de choses excitantes dans les prochains chapitres. Sachez que Kira (pas Wellan là !) avait du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas sauter sur son pauvre correcteur sans défence ! :o


	7. Chapitre 6 : De retour à Montréal

**Chapitre 6 : De retour à Montréal**

Océane se rendit à l'aéroport accompagnée d'un autre agent. Elle monta dans le jet et s'installa confortablement dans un des sièges. Elle sentit l'avion décoller et se mit à penser à ce qu'elle avait appris et fait pendant ces trois jours à Los Angeles. Elle s'endormit, bercée par le grondement des moteurs de l'avion. Elle fut secouée quatre heures plus tard par une jeune femme.

- On est à Montréal ? demanda Océane d'une voix rauque.

- Non, nous sommes à Alert Bay. Puisque vous êtes ici, pourriez-vous aller chercher quelques agents dans la base. Ils sont dans le bureau de m. Shanks.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas vous ? voulut savoir la jeune curieuse.

- Pouvez-vous, oui ou non ?

- Oui, oui, j'y vais, fit Océane, exaspérée.

Océane descendit et se rendit dans le bureau de Christopher Shanks, le directeur de Alert Bay.

- Bonjour, mlle Chevalier.

- M. Shanks, on m'a demandé de venir chercher des agents pour les conduire au jet.

- Effectivement, ils arrivent. Asseyez-vous en attendant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. J'espère seulement ne pas devoir rester enfermée dans la base à mon retour à cause de ces fichues attaques contre ma magnifique personne.

- En effet, cela ne doit pas être très amusant, dit-il amusé par le qualificatif qu'Océane avait utilisé pour se décrire.

- Vous avez raison. Vous êtes effectivement une personne magnifique...

À ce moment-là, la porte s'ouvrit et une dizaine d'agents entrèrent.

- Ah ! Les voici. Encore merci d'être venue les chercher mlle Chevalier.

- Ce n'est rien m. Shanks, ce fut un plaisir de vous voir, lui dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- Je parlerai de vous à Kevin ou Micheal. Je me souviens de votre dossier et vous auriez votre place plus haut dans l'agence, j'en suis persuadé et je suis persuadé que messieurs Lucas et Korsakoff seront d'accord avec moi.

- Merci, m. Shanks, dit-elle avec son sourire charmeur.

- Vous pouvez y aller, fit-il, le teint rosé.

Océane fit signe aux nouveaux agents de la suivre et elle les mena au jet.

- Montez, leur ordonna-t-elle.

Puis, elle monta à leur suite et reprit sa place. Le jet décolla puis, elle replongea dans ses rêves.

Quelques heures plus tard, on la réveilla et elle descendit, suivie d'une jeune blonde. Il ne restait plus que trois jeunes agents dans le jet. Océane se rendit à la base par une entrée dans l'aéroport, suivie de la blonde. Elle alla porter son arme dans la salle d'équipement ainsi que le portable puis, alla saluer Vincent qui discutait avec Yannick.

- Salut Océane, fit Yannick d'un ton chaleureux.

- Yannick. Bon... heu... je dois y aller. Je dois voir Cédric pour savoir si je peux rentrer chez moi ou si je suis coincée ici.

- Bien.

Océane quitta la pièce en courant et alla voir Cédric.

- Bonsoir Cédric, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait sensuel.

- Bonsoir Océane et CESSE ce ton avec moi, cela ne fonctionne pas et tu le sais. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. J'ai aimé mon séjours à Los Angeles. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais rentrer chez moi ou si j'étais confinée à la base de nouveau...

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, mais reste prudente. Et si tu croises tes agresseurs, préviens nous immédiatement.

- D'accord ! Merci ! Aurevoir !

Océane quitta le bureau puis, la base pour rentrer chez elle. Elle sortit par son portail à la bibliothèque qui à cette heure était fermée. Elle marchait dans la rue pour se rendre à son appartement lorsqu'un cinglé l'attaqua par derrière. Elle le fit passer par dessus son épaule et constata qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire blond.

Elle le plaqua solidement au sol et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

- Pourquoi m'as tu attaquée espèce de mec peroxydé ?!

- Parce que tu me plais chaton, dit-il en se léchant les babines.

- Je ne suis pas ton chaton tu sauras blondinet ! Et d'ailleurs t'es qui toi pour commencer ?!

- Je m'appelle Spike, amour.

- Grrr, arrête avec ces surnoms stupides !

- Et toi, t'es qui beauté ?

- Je suis une Tueuse, dit-elle, menaçante.

- Ho ! Là tu m'excites, chaton.

Océane sembla réfléchir puis se rendit compte qu'elle mouillait. Elle l'invita donc à son appartement. Le vampire sembla surpris, mais accepta.

- T'es plutôt spéciale comme Tueuse d'inviter des vampires chez toi.

- Ce genre de truc ne me concerne pas vraiment, pour moi, t'es qu'un mec mignon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent chez Océane. Aussitôt arrivés, Océane lui arracha ses vêtements tandis qu'il faisait subir le même sort à ceux d'Océane. Spike la plaqua contre son torse et l'embrassa dans le cou, lui faisant par la même occasion un suçon. Avec son consentement, il la mordit et but son sang. Puis, quand il s'arrêta, il l'étendit sur la table de la cuisine et il commença à lécher le corps de son amante d'un soir avec un appétit vorace. Ensuite, il arriva au plat de résistance qui était l'antre de la jeune femme. Il commença par suçoter le bouton de chair de sa belle qui gémissait sous les coups de langue de ce dernier. Ensuite, il fit pénétrer en elle deux doigts et fit un va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance, mais stoppa au moment où elle allait exploser de plaisir. Il remonta et Océane se suréleva en étendant ses bras et il approcha sa lance de sa fente et l'empala avec sauvagerie, arrachant un cri de plaisir à la jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle jouit, mais resta enfourchée sur le pénis de son amant.

Elle s'agrippa à lui et le conduit au salon. Pendant qu'il la portait, il jouit en elle. Ensuite, Spike s'assit sur un petit tabouret bien confortable. Océane se plaça et Spike la saisit en relevant son corps puis, commença à lui faire un cunnilingus du tonnerre. Elle tremblait tellement de plaisir qu'il dû cesser. Il la coucha sur le tabouret et la pénétra à nouveau avec violence. Elle avait les jambes levées et écartées alors qu'il était penché sur sa poitrine qu'il titillait avec sa langue. Par la suite, ils changèrent encore de position et Spike s'assit sur le tabouret pour lui prendre les bras qu'il tira vers lui avant de pénétrer son cul sans même la préparer, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Cependant, la douleur de cette brusque intrusion fut vite remplacée par du plaisir. Cela ne prit que quelques instants avant que les deux amants ne hurlent de plaisir et n'atteignent l'extase.

Ensuite, tout en s'embrassant brutalement, ils se rendirent dans la chambre d'Océane. Spike s'assit sur le lit et Océane s'assit d'elle-même sur le pénis de son amant pour s'y empaler. Et ils continuèrent ainsi leurs ébats endiablés jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Épuisée, la jeune femme s'endormit sur le torse de son amant, comblée.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé le slash entre Spike et Océane ? En voulez-vous plus ?


End file.
